Sugar
"And EVERYTHING nice!"' The Sugar & Spice club is a club made for purely pure cinnamon rolls! It's also a defense squad that defends the ranch from evils and violences. Members * Mike (Espurr) * Mallory * Papychu * Temm * Mort * Bani * Tadukduk * Umbria VIP Members * N/A for now! High Power Decided to make it seperate from "VIP Members" since not all High Power folks are VIP Members. * Clockwork (Founder) Invited Currently invited members. Not officially in the club, but may join if they wish. * Darky Clubhouse The clubhouse door appears whenever a member of the club wishes for it to appear. The door only appears in designated spots however, and those spots are shown through a pretty white butterfly only visible to club members, which will float around for the rest of eternity. (The butterfly gets lonely a lot, so if you use the door often yet not too often, it'll take a liking to you.) This door leads to a little room of vibrant pastel colors, appearing like a ice cream parlor, but with pastries as well. They have a variety of cakes, muffins, cupcakes, macaroons, and every sweet you could dream of. Candy dispensers, little icing stands so you can add chocolate, vanilla, strawberry icing to whatever, and even a whole section for toppings! Finally, there's a table at one end of the room that has a few pitchers of lemonade, strawberry lemonade, fruit punch, water on one side. The other consists of warm drinks, such as tea, coffee, milk, and melted iron if you're in the mood. In the middle are a few sweeteners and creamers, such as sugar, honey, and dairy-based powder. Comes with a fresh serving of diabetes if you're not careful. The rest of the room is filled with circular tables and chairs, along with a bigger table in the middle made for group meetings. Since the center of the bigger table is hollow (donut style), leaders can stand within the middle and speak to their comrades, and each seat has a small screen that displays a front view of whatever's in the middle, which automatically shows the screen that faces the leader if they are in the middle, so anyone behind them can see their face. The very back of the room is unused due to how fragile it is. The wall is labelled "Fragile! Do not touch!" In this place, the fourth wall is very fragile, so it is advised not to smack it too hard. Poor wall, always being abused. VIP There's a secret room that no one knows about except anyone in VIP or High Power. A section of tiles reveal a secret passage to a large room (yet half the size of the normal lounge) that has been divided in two. There's also a door half on both sides, being on the "line" down the middle. One side has (artificial) cotton candy chairs, decorated with baby blue wallpaper and a cloudlike carpet below, soft to the touch. There's alot of party equipment, from streamers, confetti, and even instant cake batter. Reason for Association The Sugar & Spice club seems like an ordinary club, especially with teams such as the Killers Unite club and the Inferno Legion being more hangout-y clubs, (Inferno Legion by extension, as they do build up fire power but they aren't actively attacking or anything) Sugar & Spice is an undercover ranch defense squad. Each member gets a little badge signifying themselves as a Cinnamon Roll, which can be tracked at their HQ and allows anyone at HQ to check on the health of their members. The badge can also turn red to signify traitors in S&S, where they are called "Sinnamon Rolls" Current Watch List Caution around these folks. They could be dangers. Reason added to side. * Signum (demon wolf, no explanation needed.) * Monnet (known killer and poses a threat) * Bee (suspicious behavior and chaotic) * Kanashi (destructive and mischievous) * Castellor (tarrs are evil) * Floret (not high priority but...) * Squidy (Specifically states they're evil...) * Echo (Murder flower.) * Vedis (Insane. Nothing else.) * Droodler (U H M HES GONNA KILL US ALL) * Sunny (He can literally become a mini-blackhole dam it) * Sirmanse (request) How to Join To join, you simply need to request an invite in the comments or accept your invite if you have one. If you request an invite and get one, you're in the club as we'll assume you'd accept the invite. Also, you '''may not be part of Killers Unite club if you join, because being evil is a bad bad. (In roleplay, you have to ask a member of the Cinnamon Roll Club to follow them through the club door, since it only shows on their command, and request to join there.) Becoming VIP Though the Sugar & Spice club is a defense squad wanting to protect the ranch from all bad-bads, a true S&S member will befriend a major villian and make them into a good person. The likeliness of becoming a VIP member will increase the harder it is to help the villain become good, rewarding the cinnamon roll for their courage, determination, and their infectious smiles. A better definition is here: "Becoming VIP doesn't mean being friends with a villain, or even just being close. It means showing them remorse, showing them kindness, showing them sympathy. It means you are a true cinnamon roll that's willing to forgive and forget, after they've done their worst. It's not making them good, it's just making them... redeemable." Not only this, but it's very difficult. Don't just do it for VIP, do it because you are a true cinnamon roll. Badge Colors You can get colored badges when joining! The color of the badge shows your rank. All of them have the wearer's name engraved inside. Trivia * Obviously most adorable squad. * I asked Clockwork how he afforded this and he said "Grants." * tf2; WeLL tOo BED Category:Club Category:Sheep Slime's Pages